Fighting the Alternates: Stretch vs Saxon
This is the sixth fight against the alternate army led by Gloomi to destroy the real world. This fight is Stretch vs Saxon. Characters Heroes Stretch the Cat Crystal the Raccoon Pit the Raccoon Querrell the Chameleon Villains Saxon the Cat Chapter 1-The One Encounter With Strange Effects 4 of the heroes were checking outside for the alternates that were after them. Querrell: Again, no sign. They must be hiding. Pit: All the time they are, and then they just pop out after we find shadows of their existance. Crystal: They're certainly sneaky no doubt. Then another shadow popped out. Pit: There goes another one. Crystal: Could this happen like Selena's event? Both of us were there when that happened and she came right in front of us. Querrell: One could idol the other. Stretch looked intently, and ran towards it. Pit: Stretch! Hey, bud! Crystal: Let us come too! You never know what could happen! Stretch: Alright, fine you two, hey Querrell, stay here, we're gonna need one to stay! Pit: Yeah, what he said. Querrell: Ok, fine. The three then ran off. Crystal: Well, so much for the four of us. Pit: Don't want anything more happening to him. Crystal: What? Pit: Nevermind. Stretch then saw a brown cat on a tree. Stretch: How..? Pit: What up? Oh... Chapter 2-The Lookalikes Fight The brown cat looked so much like Stretch, and he seemed to lurk a presence of hate. Pit: Who are you? Saxon: Name's Saxon, and I've finally found you three at last. Now why don't you come with me to Gloomi, eh? I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you, especially what looks like my twin. Stretch: Ugh... Saxon: What's that? Scared? Crystal: I'm going to seriously.... Pit: Keep quiet. Saxon: Or, we could get to it the hard way through a fight. I didn't plan it, hopefully the easy way would work. Stretch then ran off. Pit: Stretch?! Stretch then ran up to Saxon, and started running in circles. Pit: I think I know what this is. Let's let him handle it then. Stretch then tied Saxon up with his tail. Saxon: What the? Hey, that's cheating!! Stretch: Now listen up, and listen good! You'd also better answer me! Where's Gloomi, and what's his plan? If you don't tell me, I can easily do more! Saxon: You think you're so tough, right? Stretch: If you don't answer... Saxon: Look in the alleyways. That's all I say to you. I can't reveal his plan, it would break the promises, and if you want to know exactly you should come with me. Stretch: Nope. Crystal: Like we're coming with you! Saxon: Really now? Not true in the slightest. Now let me go! Stretch then uncurled the whole thing. Saxon: I'll be back!!! Chapter 3 - No Info At All Still.... Except for a Hint of the Location After Saxon ran off, the three still were saddened they could nly get a hint. Crystal: We got something, still, that city is so dark an alleyway would be impossible to find. Pit: Yes, but we got something at least. Thanks to Stretchs... uh, stretching, we got a hint at least. Stretch: Yes, now, how about we tell the rest? Crystal: Yeah. They then went back, but just before, Skippe poked his head out again. Crystal then saw. Crystal: (whispers) When we save our world, I'll make it so we get you too. Skippe then smiled again, gave a thumbs up and ran off. Crystal then ran off after the other two. Back in the hovervan, they told Querrell the news. Querrell: Of course, now can I talk to Crystal alone please? Pit and Stretch: Sure. They then walked off. Crystal: Yeah, I was gonna tell you- Querrell: Yes, I know about Skippe too, so, I guess they both ended up in the same situation. Crystal: Yes, and all we got was a hint. Querrell: I've been working and I found them. You can also see in the town that there's a maroon cloud- Crystal: -similar to the dreams I had. Querrell: So Gloomi has decided to reveal himself now, so we must go. Crystal: This time I hope we get him for good! So they told the others and they headed up into the maroon cloud. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Saxonthecat.jpg|Saxon Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dimensional Arc